Surprise
by Domi-lady
Summary: You asked for it, so here it is...the sequel to Change Slight changes made to Ch. 3 ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everyone except for Blaize belongs to someone else, I'm a terrible kleptomaniac.  
  
Author's note: I know that I have some people out of character, please don't blame me it always happens if you have to blame something blame the Wolf Dragon.  
  
Surprise. Lupine Draconis  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Remy LeBeau strolled from the garage and up the front steps, the two months he had spent away from this place had been good for him. As he reached out and turned the doorhandle, he heard voices from just inside the mansion, angry voices that were raised to a level that could only be described as shouting.  
  
Funny, don' recognize dem. Remy opened the door and immediately took in the situation, three youths were standing in the foyer. Two were standing together facing the third, a lone girl with long auburn hair tied at the base of her neck in a ponytail.  
  
"I don' care what you think," the girl glared at the boy and girl facing her. "An' unless Emma orders me t' go down, I'm not going. Sitting around a pool with a bunch of people I don't know isn't my idea of fun."  
  
The boy glared back at her. "It's not an option to hide in a room here, this isn't the Academy. The professor'll think you're being rude and snubbing everyone that lives here."  
  
The girl standing next to him spoke, though her tone was even and calm. "You must come out."  
  
The auburn girl opened her mouth to reply, but Remy decided that he had seen enough. He stepped forward, so that he was standing almost between them.  
  
He knew the boy and girl that were standing together; they went to a school that Charles had set up in Massachusetts with the help of Emma frost and ex- X-Man Sean Cassidy.  
  
"Kurt, Arley, de girl don' wan' go. De Prof understand. How 'bout leavin' de kid alone."  
  
Kurt and Arley said nothing as they turned and walked toward the back of the house, leaving Remy alone with the girl. He turned to look at her slowly, taking in her appearance. Her eyes were hidden behind shades as his were; her lips were full and formed a perfect cupid's bow.  
  
She was wearing a black, long-sleeved top that clung to her torso, a pair of ripped jeans that hugged her small waist and emphasized the length of her legs and a pair of biker boots.  
  
"Look, thanks for the interference, but I didn't need it," She spun on her heel and went up the stairs, a few minutes later Remy heard a door shut loudly.  
  
"Enjoy de show, Jeannie?" he turned to look at the redhead leaning on a doorframe behind him.  
  
"You handled that well," Jean Grey-Summers smiled at the Cajun. "Blaize is one of the more.difficult members of Gen X."  
  
"How long dey stayin' wit' us?"  
  
"A while, the Academy needs some repairs and the professor offered to put them up here. They're not so bad, but Arley and Kurt don't like Blaize very much."  
  
Remy chuckled. "From what I hear dey don' like her at all."  
  
Jean sighed. "They'll adjust. Anyway, how was your vacation?"  
  
"Tirin'."  
  
"Okay, we're having a pool party. Everyone's outside, Jubilee's here."  
  
"T'ink I may jus' hit de sack f'r a while, merci anyway." Remy stifled a yawn as his body finally realized that it was just about ready to fall over.  
  
Jean smiled softly as he climbed the stairs; Remy LeBeau just kept showing more and more sides to his personality.  
  
Blaize lay on the bed trying to ignore the knocking on the door. Finally the door opened and someone walked in trying to be as silent as possible. They put something down on the table and stood just above the bed.  
  
"Blaize, it's me.Paige. There's a barbecue goin' downstairs an' ah brought ya some food. Ah guess ah'll jus' leave it here.if ya wanna come down."  
  
Blaize listened as the door shut behind Paige and rolled over to look at the tray of food sitting on the small chest of drawers beside the bed. There were a few pieces of meat on the plate along with some potatoes and salad, Blaize turned her back to the food and closed her eyes.  
  
Author's Note - Well, there it is the beginning of the sequel to Change.  
  
Please review, I need to know that I'm not making a huge mistake. lol 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everyone except for Blaize belongs to someone else, I'm a terrible kleptomaniac.  
  
Author's note: I know that I have some people out of character, please don't blame me it always happens if you have to blame something blame the Wolf Dragon.  
  
Surprise. Lupine Draconis  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The next day Blaize managed to stay in her room and avoid everyone in the mansion, telling herself that she wasn't afraid of being confronted by any members of the Academy.  
  
The sky outside the window was dark and peppered with tiny stars shining brightly. The moon hung low and fat, shedding a silver light across the world before she decided that she was hungry enough to risk meeting anyone.  
  
Blaize unfolded her body from the bed and stretched, her joints groaning from being in one position for too long. This was definitely the last time that she got into another Christopher Golden book first thing in the morning.  
  
She opened the door and stepped out into the hall, which was lit only by the moonlight shining through the one window at the end of the hall. Blaize started toward the stairs when she heard voices floating up the stairs.  
  
"I don't care, she's not right in the head." This was Arley.  
  
"She's not that bad," this was Paige, the only student at the Academy that Blaize got along with. "She's just not used to being around people."  
  
Blaize stepped back into the shadows as the two girls passed, heading to the room that Arley was sharing with Paige. Blaize waited until the door closed behind them before venturing out again.  
  
She made it to the bottom of the stairs and started toward the kitchen, when more voices came within earshot. The voices sounded older than those of the Academy student's did and Blaize recognized one as that of the guy that had turned up yesterday when Arley and Kurt had confronted her.  
  
"It's not gonna do any good, eit'er dey know an' dey not telling, or dey don' know an' we just lost de bigges' lead we had."  
  
"I hate all this waiting around Remy, isn't there something we can do?"  
  
"Maybe, but den."  
  
As the voice trailed off, Blaize thought for a moment that they had seen her, but then another voice entered the conversation.  
  
"Gambit, the professor wants to see you in his office."  
  
Blaize recognized that voice; it belonged to the big black guy, Bishop. Blaize had run into him on her first day at the institute, she had been wandering around the building and getting her bearings when he had appeared out of nowhere. Blaize still felt that he didn't trust her very much.  
  
Blaize watched as Bishop came around the corner and stared straight at her, his gaze unblinking.  
  
Blaize lifted one corner of her mouth in a tiny smile as she started to walk again.  
  
"Blaize, what are you doing up at this hour?" Bishop's tone wasn't exactly accusing, but it was very borderline.  
  
"Got hungry. I had a headache earlier that's why I was in my room all day, but I thought it might be an idea to eat something today." Blaize stared straight at Bishop, knowing instinctively that it would probably earn her the black man's respect.  
  
"I shall escort you there." Bishop started walking and his tone had given Blaize the impression that she did want to follow without an argument.  
  
When they reached the kitchen door, Bishop stopped and opened the door for her.  
  
Blaize smiled to herself and entered the kitchen. The lights were on and a woman with silver hair was sitting at the table. The woman looked up as Blaize entered and smiled gently at her.  
  
"Hello Blaize, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ororo." Blaize opened the fridge and looked at the contents. "Anything I'm not allowed to touch?"  
  
"I would advise not touching the rice dish, Remy was rather hungry earlier."  
  
Blaize grabbed some cooked meats and butter and started making a sandwich. "Who's Remy?"  
  
"He is a dear friend of mine. I believe you met him yesterday when you were talking with Kurt and Arley."  
  
Blaize slapped the top slice of bread on her sandwich and sat down opposite Ororo. "Talking is one way of putting it," she sank into the chair. "It was a rather loud disagreement. I'm sorry if it disturbed anyone."  
  
Ororo smiled again. "I only know about it because Remy told me. He was.concerned about the tension."  
  
Blaize took a bite of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "There's no tension. They don't like me an' I'm not all that keen on them. They think that they know what's best for everyone, in fact most of the Academy do."  
  
"You are having problems?" Ororo asked gently.  
  
"Not really. They don't like me; I don't like them much. We've come to an agreement where they don't bother me an' I leave them alone."  
  
Ororo nodded her head and looked at Blaize, her blue eyes filled with care. "Are you enjoying the Academy?"  
  
Blaize shrugged. "It's OK, it's somewhere warm an' dry to sleep. I get food an' they get an extra body to bump up their student quota."  
  
I see, is that all you see it as?" Ororo regarded Blaize her head on one side.  
  
"Sometimes," Blaize looked at the sandwich, searching for the right words. "Sometimes I see it like that, but other times I feel like I could stay there for a while."  
  
"Are you not used to staying somewhere for long periods of time?" Ororo questioned, her tone a little confused.  
  
"Not for longer than about two months." Blaize shrugged. "I move around a lot."  
  
"You're parents aren't bothered about your schooling?"  
  
"My mom's dead. I never knew my dad." Blaize's voice was low and laced with pain. "I grew up in foster care until I was twelve. I ran away an' made sure that no one found me. I stay in a place for about two months tops an' then leave, I haven't been back to anywhere I've been yet."  
  
"What about when you run out of cities to go to?" Ororo asked gently.  
  
"By the time that happens, no one'll remember me in the city an' it won't matter."  
  
Ororo thought about Blaize's answer and was about to ask another question when the door flew open and a short man with black hair strode angrily into the kitchen.  
  
Ororo turned in her seat and looked at him. "Logan, what is wrong?"  
  
Logan growled under his breath before turning his sharp gaze to her. "Nothin' I can't handle, 'Roro." He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked out.  
  
Ororo turned to Blaize. "I am sorry, but I think that I should talk to Logan."  
  
"That's OK," Blaize shrugged. "I need to get some more sleep anyway, I think my headache's coming back." She got up and left the kitchen cursing herself for letting Ororo get so close to her.  
  
When she reached her room she walked in and gratefully flopped onto the bed. The night had been interesting, but tiring. She hadn't told anyone that much about herself ever, but somehow Ororo managed to get you to talk to her without thinking.  
  
Slowly Blaize pulled herself up and changed into her night things, she plaited her hair and climbed into bed to sink into a deep sleep.  
  
Author's note - Well, this is chapter 2. As you can see I'm posting a whole load together so I haven't had a chance to read any reviews yet (mainly because there are none because I'm posting these two chapters together). Please don't be put off of reviewing anyway, I'd love to hear any comments.any at all.?!? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everyone except for Blaize belongs to someone else, I'm a terrible kleptomaniac.  
  
Author's note: I know that I have some people out of character, please don't blame me it always happens if you have to blame something blame the Wolf Dragon.  
  
Surprise. Lupine Draconis  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The Academy students had been staying at the institute for nearly two weeks when Blaize ran into Remy, literally. She had been late for a danger room session and as she flew down the stairs she collided with something very solid.  
  
She looked up, expecting to see Sean waiting to admonish her but she found herself staring into a pair of shades and a charming grin.  
  
"Late f' somet'in', p'tite?"  
  
Blaize recovered herself quickly. "Yeah, I'm supposed t' be in the danger room ten minutes ago." She stepped around Remy. "Haven't you got someone else t' bug?"  
  
Before Remy could answer Blaize ran down the corridor and into the elevator which had just arrived bearing Sean.  
  
Remy stared after her not quite sure what to make of the young girl that he had met only once, but who seemed very familiar.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emma watched the current danger room session through the large viewing window, the students were reacting well to Sean's orders but there was definitely still some tension between the students themselves.  
  
Blaize stood apart from the other students watching everything around her but saying nothing. Emma watched Paige approach Blaize and say something to which Blaize shook her head and Paige returned to the larger group, her usually perky expression somewhat dulled.  
  
Finally Emma pressed a button on the control panel and her voice was broadcast to the danger room.  
  
"Blaize please come up to the control booth."  
  
As Blaize left the danger room she noticed the smirks on the faces of the other students, most of them obviously thought that she was in trouble. As the doors slid shut behind her Blaize made herself take a moment to calm down before facing Emma, the psychic did not need to know the extent of her anger towards her so-called teammates.  
  
Emma waited patiently until the doors opened revealing Blaize; the teenager although she had obviously tried to calm down could not contain the anger that she was radiating.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could have a chat while Sean puts the others through their paces again." Emma paused and, with a small smile on her face continued. "You obviously don't need as much time learning to control your powers, although you do need to improve on following orders and not just doing as you please."  
  
Blaize stared at Emma for a moment before allowing the corners of her lips to lift slightly in the semblance of a smile.  
  
"I learnt quite early on in life to control my powers, I developed them at an earlier age than most of them down there. Besides, the way I live you have to have control over everything otherwise you get caught or die."  
  
Emma nodded as she reached over and touched another button, the viewing screen went dark and Emma turned her full attention to Blaize.  
  
"Now, first of all I want to know how you are settling in with the other students."  
  
Blaize sighed and leant against the wall, her arms folded over her chest and her legs crossed at the ankles.  
  
"Basically Paige is about the only one that likes me. Kurt and Arley have made it perfectly clear that they don't like me and the others feel the same although they don't go to quite the same lengths to show it." She pursed her lips as she thought about how to word her next thought. "I guess it's because I came from the streets, I'm a constant reminder of things that they have no control over."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that exactly." Emma started.  
  
"Oh please," Blaize interrupted, trying extremely hard to control the anger that was threatening to overwhelm her. "The X-Men are the same except most of them pity me. I'm still a constant reminder that even if they do solve this problem with intolerance toward our kind, there are kids that will still live on the streets for whatever reasons. I remind them that they can't solve every problem in the world, no matter how hard they want to."  
  
As Emma digested what Blaize had just said, Sean called to her over their comm badges.  
  
"Emm, we're done here. I'm gonna take the kids outside fuir some fresh air and to relax. Are you an' Blaize gonna meet us there?"  
  
Emma looked at Blaize, who shook her head. "I'm just gonna hang inside for a while. Things have been bad enough this morning."  
  
Emma sighed but had no choice other than to agree, from what she had witnessed the other students were having a hard time accepting Blaize.  
  
"Well, if you need either me or Sean we will be outside."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Blaize watched until Emma had left the room before making her way slowly to the danger room, she opened the doors and walked inside waiting for the doors to shut behind her before unleashing everything that she had been holding back.  
  
The fireball flew across the room growing with each passing second, only when the room was engulfed and Blaize could feel the heat almost singing her eyelashes did she call the element back.  
  
Author's note - OK, I know it's kinda drawn out at the mo, but please believe me it's gonna get better.and yes Blaize's secret is gonna be revealed in this story I promise!!! I just don't know how long it's gonna take to get there. lol. ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everyone except for Blaize belongs to someone else, I'm a terrible kleptomaniac.  
  
Author's note: I know that I have some people out of character, please don't blame me it always happens if you have to blame something blame the Wolf Dragon.  
  
[ ] + telepathic stuff  
  
Surprise Lupine Draconis  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The rain fell down in torrents as Blaize aimlessly wandered the grounds of the mansion, trying to banish unwanted and long buried thoughts from her mind. Her auburn hair was plastered to her face and her shades looked extremely out of place as the rain ran down them and dripped onto her cheeks.  
  
She walked into the middle of the woods before sinking to her knees and letting her tears mingle with the rain. She stayed like that for as long as her tears fell, before slowly making her way back to the mansion. She didn't really know why she had bothered coming all the way out here, the other Academy students had gone on a field trip with Emma and Sean for some reason they had decided that she was to remain behind.  
  
She climbed to her feet and started walking back toward the mansion, each step getting heavier than the last, her legs felt like they were made of lead and her head felt like it's mass had increased ten-fold. The last thing she remembered before the darkness claimed her was a pair of legs running toward her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Remy watched as Blaize walked across the lawns and headed into the woods, wondering what had driven the teenager out of the mansion in such foul weather. As soon as she disappeared from view he made his way down to the kitchen and waited for her return by the window.  
  
When she suddenly staggered out of the trees, Remy mentally called to the professor as he yanked open the patio doors and ran toward her. He reached her just as her eyes closed, catching her before she hit the floor.  
  
Hank bounded out of the mansion after him and took Blaize from his arms, leaving Remy to follow in his own time.  
  
* * * *  
  
Remy stood in the doorway of the med lab watching as Hank checked Blaize's vital signs, shook his head at the lack of change and turned to leave her sleeping.  
  
"Is she OK?" the professor's voice cut into Remy's thoughts and he turned to look at the older man.  
  
"Henri says de chil' got pneumonia," he looked over at Blaize. "What was she doin' out dere in dis weat'er?"  
  
"I do not know exactly," Charles replied as he turned to look at Remy. "Her thoughts are as hard to get hold of as yours."  
  
Remy sighed and turned to leave, "Dere be somet'in' bot'erin' her, no one goes out in dat unless dey got somet'in' on deir min'."  
  
Charles watched the Cajun leave and followed suit, Blaize was safe where she was for the night.  
  
* * * *  
  
The screams rang out through the mansion, over and over causing Logan to cover his ears to save his sensitive hearing. The adults all met at the door to the med lab just after Hank, as they peered in they could see Blaize thrashing about on the bed surrounded by a ball of fire.  
  
"Jean, see if you can contain the fire." Charles ordered as the flames leapt higher and higher.  
  
"Maybe I could put them out," Ororo suggested.  
  
Charles shook his head. "Ordinarily I would say yes, but we do not know how bad Blaize's pneumonia is."  
  
Jean flinched as the flames became hotter. "I can feel the heat, I can't hold it for much longer."  
  
"See if you can reach her telepathically, Jean." Charles resorted to a long- shot.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and reached out for Blaize's mind, suddenly she felt terror. Calling out blindly she tried to contact the frightened teenager.  
  
[Blaize, can you hear me? It's Jean]  
  
[No, go away]  
  
Jean saw Blaize standing a few feet away, her auburn hair free and flowing about her.  
  
[I've come to help]  
  
[NO!]  
  
The retort was so sharp that Jean flinched physically.  
  
[You have to come back] Jean held out her hand to Blaize. [Please take my hand, we have to get you back]  
  
[NO] Blaize shook her head. [I don't want to]  
  
[Please Blaize] Jean begged. [You need to come home]  
  
[I have no home] the words were spit out with such venom that Jean recoiled.  
  
Desperately she tried one last time.  
  
[Blaize, the Academy is your home]  
  
[No it's not. The students don't like me and I'm only there to bump up their student quota]  
  
[No, it's not like that] Jean felt Blaize's anger toward the Academy students and tried a different tact. [Would you like to stay at the Institute?]  
  
Blaize hesitated.  
  
[For real?]  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
[For real. Just take my hand]  
  
Blaize reached forward tentatively, her fingertips touching the palm of Jean's hand.  
  
Suddenly she fell down through darkness, into something lighter. She felt her body around her and the heat of the flames that she was generating, relaxing into her body she called the flames back into her and opened her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
The X-Men stood in the doorway watching Jean battle to get Blaize back from wherever she was. They breathed a collective sigh when Jean finally opened her eyes and smiled at them, which turned into a gasp of surprise when they looked at Blaize.  
  
The young mutant was staring at them.through red on black eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: So there ya go, that's Blaize's big secret.guess what, she didn't know either! Sorry it's taken so long to post but.well, things have been hectic. Anyhoo, it's up now so.hey"! Please R&R I need the feedback.;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
  
Sorry guys and gals. Writer's block is heavily upon me so I'm gonna have to leave my stories as they are for now. I'll try to finish them asap.promise.  
  
*huggles to all*  
  
LD 


End file.
